Cursed and Forgotten
by Fromashtree
Summary: She's given a simple answer to what the shadows are, given medication to keep them at bay. She prefers not to ask too many questions, fearful of the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been stuck in my mind since I first saw Joseph. It's a bit ridiculous (maybe?), I'm not looking constructive criticism. The OC won't leave my mind so I've decided to write it out. There may be a few errors, I'm typing on a laptop, I haven't used a computer in years so I'm still getting used to the keyboard. If you do enjoy this ridiculous story, please let me know.**

"I hate math." The brunette groaned glaring at her textbook, wishing the answers would appear on their own. Her father didn't bother turning to look at the girl as he replied. "If you continue glaring at the book instead of solving the problems you're going to repeat the class." "Maybe you should help me so I don't have to repeat a class. You don't want to have to pay for summer school, right?" The man paused thinking about it for a moment. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad. You won't be in my hair for three months." "Wait, surely you don't want to have to pay for me to take a class I could pass with your help?" "Sweetheart, money isn't an issue for us. I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't exactly struggling." He turned around to grin at the teenager sitting on the sofa across from his desk. "Why won't you help me? That's your job as a parent!" She scolded the man. "Oh, you want help? Well, why didn't you ask?" "I DID ask!" "No, I don't believe you did." "Yes I-" she cut herself as the conversation played through her head. Damn it. The man grinned again. He was always right.

"Good morning, Ash!" The girl didn't bother to turn around or even stop walking. "Ash!" The girl was pulled back by her arm. "What?" The brunette mumbled, not bothering to look at the blonde. "I said good morning." "It's raining and cold." Ash replied bluntly. "I thought you liked the rain?" "I don't like it this morning." "So, did you finish the homework?" "Yeah, but I needed Dad's help for the math." Clara grinned at her moody friend. "Oh yeah? I thought the math was pretty easy." "Oh yeah?" Ash mocked. "How long did it take for you to finish the history homework?" "Too long, I can't believe we had so much to read. It was hard to remember everything so I had to keep going back, rereading and everything." Clara groaned as the two of them continued walking to school. "You probably didn't even have to do the reading to know the answers." Clara joked. "Wait, seriously?!" Clara stared at her friend in disbelief when she didn't respond. "Yes, seriously." "You nerd." "I apologize for having interest that don't revolve around guys. "My interest do not just revolve around men." "Boys." "What?" "I wouldn't refer to our classmates as men." "Anyway, did you ask your dad?" Clara questioned the girl beside her. "Ask him what?" "About your medicine." The brunette hesitated a moment before responding. "There's nothing to ask. I have to take medication, a lot of people have to take medication everyday." "Ash, you don't know what it's for." "It's not a big deal, I feel fine as long as it doesn't make me sick or anything I don't see the problem." Realizing that was the end of it Clara nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess." Though they have known each other for years, Clara was finally allowed to spend the night with Ash for the first time a few days earlier. When she noticed Ash drinking an odd liquid she questioned the girl about it. Ash told her it was medicine, however, she didn't actually know what it was for and didn't find it odd she's had to take it twice a month for her whole life, without knowing what it was. Ash frowned as she watched Clara from the corner of her eye. It's more complicated than that.

Ash followed Clara towards a table in the back corner away from their classmates. One of their classmates waves towards them. "Ash! Clara! Eat with us today." Ash shook her head at their classmate. "Sorry, I'm going to do some homework today. Maybe tomorrow." Clara paused for a moment to talk to the girls as Ash continued towards the table. "I'm so hungry." Clara mumbled while placing her tray on the table and sat down. "I can't believe you never eat lunch, I am always starving by lunch." Ash glanced up at the girl as she pulled out some homework. "I eat when I get home. I don't like the food here." "You can bring your own lunch." "True, but I haven't ate lunch at school for awhile now so my body is use to it. If I was really hungry I'd bring something to eat, plus I get most of my homework done at lunch. It's ridiculous they give us so much." "Do you have plans today?" "No." "Want to go to a cafe with me?" "No." "I'll do your math homework for you." "Okay." "Wow, that was easy." "I really hate math." Ash mumbled while starting her English homework.

"I'm happy it's not raining anymore." Clara smiled as she spoke. "Yeah, but it's foggy." "I know, kind of like the beginning of a horror movie, right?" "Oh shut up." Ash frowned as she headed towards the cafe. "You know I'm right." "I'm going home." "Oh come on, I was joking." Clara reached for Ash's arm tugging her along. "What do you want? I'll buy yours since you were so paranoid the whole way here." "I was not." Ash grumbled as she entered the dimly lit cafe. "A cappuccino." Ash turned to find a table as her friend went to the counter to order their drinks. Glancing around the small cafe she noticed another customer in the corner, feeling her gaze on him he looked up and smiled at the girl. Her hazel eyes widened as she realized she was staring at him. Quickly she found a table across the cafe from the boy.

"Here's your drink, I got you and chocolate muffin too." Clara placed the cappuccino and muffin in front of Ash as she sat down. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" "Sleeping." "You're so boring, let's go shopping." "I don't have any money." Ash bluntly stated and took a sip of her drink. Glancing across the cafe her eyes landed on the silver haired boy again. He must've felt her gaze on him because he looked up from his drink. Noticing her, he smiled once more while pushing his hair back. Ash blushed as she awkwardly tried to smile back at him, then turned back to Clara who raised a brow. "What was that?" Clara smirked. "What was what?" Ash avoided eye contact with Clara as she spoke. "I'm sitting next to you. Even if I tried I couldn't have missed that." "It's nothing, I accidentally looked at him when I was glancing around and he just happened to look up at the same time I looked at him. Being a normal human he smiled kindly in response and I replied by smiling/cringing at him like the awkward idiot I am." While Ash mumbled her explanation Clara glanced over her shoulder at the boy. Once more he looked up from his drink, he stared blankly at the blonde a second before looking back at his drink. "Oh yeah? Well he didn't smile at me." Clara spoke smugly. "Because you obviously stared at him on purpose, that's weird, I wouldn't of smiled at you either." "Anyway, let's go shopping Saturday." "I told you-" "Yeah, yeah. My sister's birthday is in a few weeks. I have to get her a gift. Help me pick something out." Clara nudged Ash with her foot. "Okay, but only because you are horrible at picking out gifts." "What? No I'm not." "You dragged me to a haunted house for my birthday." Ash frowned. "Your birthday is in October! You should love haunted houses and scary movies." Clara exclaimed. "That's not how it works." Ash rolled her eyes. "Sure it is." "You just dragged me there because you wanted to go. That's not how gifts work." "I paid for your ticket." "Clara, shut up." Ash responded before taking a sip of her drink. "Do you have any ideas about what I should get her?" "Nope." "You're always so helpful." "I try." Glancing at down at her watch, Ash frowned. "It's getting late, I should get home." "Want me to walk you home?" "Seriously?" Ash scoffed. "Sure, it's dark out." Clara glanced out the window as she spoke. "You know how haunted London is, wouldn't want a ghost getting you." She teased. "Goodbye Clara." Ash stood up and glared at the blonde. "I mean, we're actually over the catacombs right now." Clara continued grinning as Ash shifted obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "I hate you." Ash glanced across the café her eyes landing on the boy for a final time, noticing that she was leaving he gave a slight wave. Of course she had to tense up when he waved and quickly turned away. Why did she have to be so awkward.

Walking along the sidewalk Ash frowned. It was dark and foggy, because of the idiot walking next to her she was also paranoid. "I'm sorry." The idiot beside her mumbled. "I forgot about the weather today." The guilt was obvious in her voice. "It's fine, I'm fine." Ash lied. Clara stepped in front of her friend, her guilt filled brown eyes almost made Ash feel bad, _almost_. "I'm truly sorry Ash." "I told you, I'm fine." Ash shoved past the girl, though was careful not to knock her down. "Let's go." "I'm coming." Ash pulled her jacket tighter, the cold night air was so cold it felt like it was penetrating her to the bone.

"Dad, I'm home." Ash called stepping through the doorway. "Me too." Clara called. "You should be getting home, it's late, your parents will be worried." Ash's father spoke from his desk, not turning to look at the girls. "Could I maybe stay here since it's so late?" Clara questioned. "No." His tone was cold and uncaring. "But it's so dark and foggy outside." Clara attempted to tug on his heartstrings. "Yes well, let's hope a troubled spirit doesn't latch onto you as you walk home. There are many of them in London, after all." Frayne replied. Clara glanced towards Ash, did she tell her father about the teasing? Was she that upset about it? Glancing back at Clara it was obvious Ash was just as thrown off as she was. Frayne sighed "Call your parents and ask if it's okay." "Thank you." Franye ignored the girl as he continued working. He was never fond of guest spending the night.

"I don't think your dad likes me." Clara mumbled as she took the pajamas Ash offered her. Ash grabbed a hair tie, pulling her hair back she replied. "He's just antisocial, he spends too much time here working." "I wonder how he knew that I teased you." Ash paused a moment. "I usually walk home alone, even if it's dark. I guess I was a bit tense when I walked in too. He's not an idiot." "He didn't even turn to look at you to know you were tense." Clara scoffed. "You can usually tell by the tone in someone's voice." "Well, whatever. I don't like him either." Clara frowned. "I'm going to fix some dinner, you stay here and do my math homework." Ash grinned over her shoulder before shutting the door. "Damn, I was hoping she'd forget about that." Clara pouted to herself and she pulled out the textbooks.

Ash stepped into the kitchen, grabbing some junk food including instant ramen for the two of them. While waiting for the water to boil she moved towards the living room. "Hey dad, why are you so mean to Clara?" She mumbled low enough to make sure Clara couldn't somehow hear her. "I don't like her." Frayne sat back and stared at his daughter. His grey eyes seemed to darken at the mention of Clara. Ash glanced over him, his black hair was a mess where he continuously pushed it out of his eyes as he worked. He obviously hadn't let the house today, wearing black sweat pants and a simple dark grey t-shirt. He was very young looking, Ash sometimes wondered if he is younger than he claims, when she was young he'd say anything from two hundred years old to only eighteen. Now that she's older he says he's 39. Still, many people mistake him as being his his early twenties. Healthy diet and exercise is his secret apparently. "Do you like anyone?" "Other than you? Not really." He shrugged "Could you at least act like you like her?" Ash frowned. "No, I'm not a very good actor." Of course. She walked back towards to kitchen to fix the ramen.

"You should've got his number." Clara mumbled, twirling the ramen around her fork. "Who's?" Ash questioned after swallowing the noodles in her mouth. "Don't play dumb." "I'm not?" "The guy at the cafe, obviously." Ash glanced up from her cup of ramen. "Oh yeah, you're right. 'Oh excuse me, could I get your number? It's just, you waved at me when I was awkwardly staring at you for a third time. Obviously, we're a match made in heaven.' I guess I really missed an opportunity there." Clara rolled her eyes at Ash's dramatic reply. "He was your type though. Creepily pretty." "Creepily pretty?" "Yeah." Ash paused for a second. "Since when is my type creepily pretty?" "You've always liked pretty guys, they're your type." Ash frowned at Clara. "I don't really have a type." "Yes you do, it's why you're still single. So picky." Turning away from Clara the brunette reached for one of the cookies she baked the other day. She stared off as she took a bit of it. "Ash?" Clara waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "We need to do our homework." Ash glanced at Clara from the corner of her eye as she spoke. "Help me with history?" "No." "Oh come on I'm doing your math homework for you." "All you have to do is review the chapter if you aren't sure of the answer." Clara pouted to herself as she grabbed her history textbook.

Ash opened her eyes, the room was so dark she couldn't see anything around her. She moved to sit up only to realize she couldn't. It felt like something heavy was holding her down. Starting to panic she looked around the room, Clara was sleeping across the room on the makeshift pallet they had made with multiple blankets. Opening her mouth Ash tried to call out for Clara, no sound came out. Her panic grew as she started to struggle more. The more she struggled the heavier the feeling got, holding her down. She glanced to her right towards the door. A dark figure stood a few feet to her right, it was taller than an average human. It looked like a shadow, all she could see was the outline of it. An icy feeling washed over her, frozen in fear she cried, even her tears felt icy against her cheeks. After a moment the feeling on her chest released. A scream escaped her mouth, waking everyone in the house.

"What's wrong?!" Frayne ran into the room and Clara sat up from the pallet "What happened?" Clara mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ash shook her head, the tears still running down her face. "A monster." She pointed to where she saw the black figure. "A monster was right there." Frayne pulled her into a hug. "It was a monster." She mumbled to herself. "Ash, it sounds like you had a nightmare." Clara stepped towards the bed. "I-" "Clara is right." Frayne interrupted his daughter. "It was just a nightmare." "NO. You don't understand. I didn't wake up. I mean, I did wake up. When I woke up I felt like there was something keeping me from sitting up. It was holding me down, I tried to call out for Clara but I couldn't speak. Then when I looked on the other side of the room there was a monster. It was like a shadow, but solid? Finally I was able to yell and so-" Ash cut herself. It did sound ridiculous. "Go back to sleep." Frayne sighed. "Goodnight." Ash frowned as her father left the room. "Want me to sleep with you?" Clara grinned. "Never." Ash turned her back to Clara as she laid down. "You know, friends usually share the bed when they have a sleep over, or make like a fort in the living room and share it." "Never." Ash repeated.

Frayne frowned as he entered his bedroom, grey eyes narrowed. What happened? Why was she able to see it? Feel it? She took her medicine last week. She shouldn't need it again so soon. Walking towards a small bookcase he looked through the titles. Where was it? It isn't here?! He grabbed all the books off the top shelf, dropping them onto the floor. I have to find it. He shuffled through all the books. Tossing the useless ones behind him as he searched. He reached for the books on the second shelf doing the same, still no book. It's gone. He sat in the middle of his room, his books strown everywhere. Now I have to speak to the idiot. Standing up he headed towards his office, he'll just have to make more medicine for now.

"Did anything interesting happen yesterday?" Frayne questioned the girls as he laid some food in front of the girls. "Interesting?" Ash raised her brow. "I don't know, maybe something triggered your nightmare." Clara looked away from them awkwardly. "You mean other than the chance of a ghost getting me?" Ash glanced at Clara who was fidgeting in her seat. "Technically, there's always a chance." Clara mumbled. "Anyway, I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid." Ash sipped her orange juice. "Oh? What did you two do after school to get home so late?" "We just went to a cafe." Clara nodded as Ash spoke. "Oh, and Ash flirted with a guy." Clara grinned. "I'm sorry?" Frayne turned towards his daughter as he sat down at the table. Propping his cheek on his hand he stared at his daughter. "I wasn't flirting with anyone." Ash tried her best to avoid her father's grey eyes. "Clara is just an idiot." Frayne stared at Ash a minute more before turning away. "He smiled and waved at you." "That's not flirting." "He smiled and waved because he noticed you, he didn't even smile at me." Ash sighed. "He didn't smile at you because you looked like a weirdo staring at him." Frayne stared off as the girls bickered back and forth. It doesn't sound like anything would've triggered it, causing the medicine not to be effective. "You two need to get to school." As the two girls got their bags ready to leave, Frayne grabbed Ash and pulled her into his office. "Here." He placed a cup in her hand. She frowned at the dark grey liquid. "But, it hasn't been two weeks yet." "Take it." She could've asked right then. He might've given her the answer. But she wasn't sure she wanted the truth.

 **So, Ash doesn't just do whatever she's told without questioning it. She's been taking the medication as long as she can remember. There is slightly more to it, I just haven't touched on it yet. I just wanted to add that so it doesn't seem odd she takes medicine without knowing what it is or what it's for. If you are interested and would like to read more please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** A little bit of a stigma regarding mental illness. That will change, and it will be overcome. Note about it at the bottom. It's not horrible, just misunderstanding what it means.**

"Why isn't it working?!" Frayne snapped at the man across from him. The man frowned at the angry man standing above him. "I don't know." The redhead mumbled as he stood. "Have you strengthened it?" Frayne scoffed. "No. It's been the same damn dose for years now." He glared at the man as he went and grabbed some jars off a small table. "I'm not a fucking idiot." He growled. "Calm down, we'll just have to mix up something else and hope for the best." The redhead shrugged not phased by the angry man. "Where is Isador?" "Issac." "What?" "He is going by Issac now." "I don't give a damn what he's going by now, where is he?!" As Frayne yelled the other man started to mix some ingredients together, choosing to ignore the angry man glaring at him. "Tell me where he is!" Frayne slammed his hands on the work table as he yelled, causing a few ingredients to fall onto the floor. The other man's head shot up, his green eyes boring into Frayne's. "I. Don't. Know." He grabbed the items off the floor, mumbling angrily to himself as he noticed a few jars had shattered. "Lyndon please, she's my daughter." "Daughter?" The man laughed. "You've gotten too attached." Lyndon glanced up at Frayne. "Tell me what happened? You haven't given me any details, you just barged in yelling like an idiot." "I told you, she saw something." "Hmm, maybe this will work." "Maybe? What if it doesn't." Lyndon sighed. "You know what will happen if it doesn't. He'll get rid of her, just like he always does in this situation." Frayne's mouth suddenly felt like it was filled with cotton, he tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. Lyndon was right. "Can you tell me what she saw?" "She said it looked like a shadow, but solid. She also felt like something was holding her down." Lyndon hummed to himself, walking towards a bookcase he started to scan the books. "Did you see anything?" "No." Lyndon nodded. "Oh, so it was just a nightmare." Lyndon grabbed a book and flipped through it. "What-" "and if she continues seeing it, it's obviously a much more serious issue. In which case you should take her to see a Psychologist." "Is that really a good idea?" Frayne stared at the redhead. "As someone diagnosed with Psychosis it wouldn't be odd for them see to, hear, or feel things that other's don't." "So that's it? Don't worry about the shadows and anything else you may see. You're just crazy and it's all in your head?" Frayne started to raise his voice again. "If this doesn't work, yes." Lyndon grabbed a couple more jars of ingredients after reading a page in the book. "Psychosis is something that's more understood now thankfully, that means you can take her to a doctor that will tell her the shadows are systems of psychosis and she won't question it anymore." "Someone with psychosis is usually treated with medicine." Lyndon nodded agreeing with the man. "Yes, hopefully this will help, if not it is suppress as much as it can. Medicine doesn't help everyone completely." Frayne sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be her psychologist." Lydon grinned.

Clara stared at a cheap necklace, a gold heart 'best sister' engraved on it. "What about this." She pointed at it and turned to Ash. "She'll hate it." Ash replied sighing. "What? No way, what's better than a necklace from your sister saying 'best sister'?" Clara frowned at the brunette. "Chocolate, ice cream, candy, going to the cinema, going out for dinner, shopping with anyone other than you, cookies, cake, gift cards-" "I get it, stop." "-puppies, kittens, foxes, batman-" "Stop!" The few customers and shopkeeper turned towards the two girls. Clara turned red, hiding behind her blonde locks. "-Fennec foxes." Ash mumbled as she picked up a braided leather bracelet. "This is nice, you can even have 'best sister' engraved on the metal." Clara took the leather bracelet from Ash. "What color should I get?" She glanced over the different colors and designs. "Her favorite color." "..." "You don't know her favorite color?" Ash glanced up and froze. Across from her was a black shadow, like the one from the other night. "C-Clara." She whispered to the blonde. "Are you okay?" Clara turned around to look at the area Ash was staring at. "Ash." Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Clara gently shook her. Ash turned to Clara, her green eyes wide with fear. "Clara it's-" Ash looked towards the figure again. "-gone." "What's gone?" "The dark shadow thing." Clara frowned, making Ash frown. "Obviously it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. Anyway, what are you getting?" Clara grinned, hoping to calm Ash. "I'm gonna get the baby pink one. I wonder if they can engrave it now or I'll have to come back."

"I can't believe you had 'best sister ever' engraved it." Ash laughed staring at the bracelet Clara handed her. "It's like you're eight." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed. "What? What's wrong with it?" Clara snatched it from Ash huffing. "You could've had something really sweet and sentimental engraved on it, yet you had 'best sister ever' engraved." "What would you have had engraved." "Well, I-" Ash paused. "Uhh.." "See?! You don't know what to put either!" Clara crossed her arms. "I don't have a sister, how would I know what to have engraved on a bracelet for a sister?" Clara rolled her eyes, shoving Ash a bit harder than planned. Stumbling backwards she wasn't able to catch herself, falling to the ground and taking someone with her. Turning to her left she noticed a red haired girl with beautiful green eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She stumbled more as she tried to stand, eventually offering the redhead a hand to help her. "I'm really sorry, my friend shoved me and I lost my balance. Are you-" She stopped, hazel eyes widened in fear, forcing herself to look away from the girl's shadow she continued. "Sorry, are you okay?" The redhead nodded, not wanting to speak more to the redhead she nodded and walked away. Clara quickly mumbled an apology for her friend's awkward behavior to the redhead, before running after her best friend.

Clara fidgeted as she walked along side Ash. Letting her long blonde hair fall into her face she tried to avoid looking at her best friend. Her warm brown eyes filled with worry. She opened her mouth only to close it again. How should she bring it up? Ash sighed after watching the girl from the corner of her eye the last five minutes. She had tried not to show that she saw something else, she hadn't mentioned it this time. The fearful expression had escaped before she could control it though. "Just say whatever you're going to say." Ash rolled her eyes, shoving the other girl. "I'm just worried." "I noticed." "Are you going to tell your dad?" Ash frowned. "Yeah sure, hey dad I'm seeing creepy shadows that nobody else sees." "This is serious! Ever since that dream you've been seeing things. Shadows in the corner of your eyes. I know they're only there for a second but it's not normal." Clara grabbed onto Ash's arm as she spoke. "Look, it's fine. I'm just been a bit paranoid lately. I was reading and watching some videos about ghost and demons late at night, like an idiot about a week ago. One of those nights where you start off reading something completely normal like, how stupid people are ruining ancient Egyptian mummies, grinding them up and freaking eating them-" Ash twitched, her voice growing darker as she spoke. "-then somehow ended up reading about all the horrible things that's happened over the last few centuries here in England, which resulted in spirits that haven't been able to rest and demons because insane people helped call on them." Clara stood silent for a moment, watching Ash's anger slip into paranoia. "I don't really think reading about idiots that ruined Egyptian mummies is considered normal." The anger quickly resurfaced on Ash's features. On second thought, that was completely normal for Ash. Clara shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, but the innocent Egyptian mummies aren't." "Seriously?" "They destroyed history, we could've learned so much from those mummies-" "Ash, shut up." "But, it's horrible. They need their bodies and everything in their tomb for the afterlife." Clara sighed, Ash wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Not only did they take their bodies, but the ground them up to eat them!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" "Positive." "But-" Ash turned to glare at Clara. "I'm not a child. I can walk home alone, I've done it for years." "Sorry, I'm just worried." Clara fidgeted under Ash's glare. "I'm fine." Ash snapped and she walked away from Clara. As Ash walked away from her best friend, Clara frowned. "No, you're not."

Ash could feel the anger coursing through her, she took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. Glancing at the cross walk her eyes widened. The boy from the cafe stood across the street. Ash grimaced as pain shot threw her head. She held her head as she fell to her knees. What's wrong? She would get headaches when she didn't eat, but she's ate today. Why did it hit her so suddenly, and hard? "Are you okay?" A concerned voice spoke. Standing above her was the silver haired boy, holding his hand out for her. "I'm fine, thank you." She mumbled while taking his hand. "You're cold." She spoke without thinking, but his hand felt like ice. Glancing at his bare legs she frowned. "You should dress more warmly, it's winter." Ignoring the dull headache she stood concerned about the boys attire. Smiling at her concern he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not cold." "But your hand is freezing, and you're wearing shorts in the middle of winter! You should be wearing pants! You're going to catch a cold." Without a word he pulled together is coat, buttoning it to cover his legs. "Does your head still hurt?" "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you- um, I'm sorry. My name is Ash." "Joseph." "Thank you, Joseph. I have to get home now, it was nice meeting you." "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked kindly, still showing concern for the brunette. "Oh no, I don't want you to go out of your way." "I don't mind."

The walk to her apartment was awkward, at least it was to her. The boy beside her didn't seemed bothered by the awkward silence. The air around him seemed relaxed, yet she stood there tense and awkward, feeling bad that Joseph was going out of his way. "This is my apartment." She pointed towards the brick building. "Uh, would you like to come in for tea or-" "Ash." Turning around she noticed her father walking up behind her. "What are you doing?" "Oh, umm, this is Joseph. I didn't feel well on the way home. He noticed and offered to walk me home. I was inviting him in for tea, since he was kind enough to help me." Joseph smiled as he watched hatred fill the man's grey eyes. "Actually, I must be going, it was nice meeting you, Ash." He smiled at the girl and nodded to the man before walking away. "I need to talk to you." Frayne spoke to his daughter as he watched the silver haired boy disappear. "Uh, okay." She walked into the house, her father following close behind. Ash sat on the sofa, her father joined her, a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?" "Clara called me." She frowned, why would Clara call her father? "And?" "And she told me what happened." "What happened?" Frayne sighed. "Don't play dumb. Has anything else happened today? How long have you been seeing the dark shadows." "Dad, it's just paranoia. I was reading-" "Do not lie to me. I don't want to hear the bullshit lies you told her." He snapped and grabbed her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes. "How long as this been happening? Did anything else happen today?" "You're hurting me." She winced at the pressure on her shoulders. Quickly, he released her while mumbling an apology. "I'm just worried, I need you to be honest with me." "It started after I had the nightmare. It never last longer than a second, I assume it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. Maybe since the nightmare I've been a little paranoid and the shadows kind of trigger the memory of the nightmare? I don't know." "I have a friend, he's a doctor." Frayne watched Ash carefully as he spoke. "A psychologist, I want you to see him. At least once." "What? No! Dad, I'm not crazy!" Ash tried to stand but Frayne pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "No, no. I never said that. I know you're not. But I'm worried. Please, just see him a few times." He pleaded while holding her to his chest. "What if he says I'm crazy? I can't be. This just started a few days ago. It's got to just be from the nightmare. I don't like scary things, it's got to be why this is happening, I'm just a little jumpy at the moment." Frayne sighed. "Ash, don't overthink about it. We'll find out soon enough." "But, what if I am?" She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "What if you are? It wouldn't be anything to be shamed of. Ash, sometimes we need help and that's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I just don't want you to suffer, especially if there is a way to help you. To keep that damn demon away." Frayne growled out the last sentence. "Demon?" Ash lifted her head, confusion filled her eyes. "Demons, sorry. You know, our person demons. We can fight them and-" He stumbled over his words. "Dad?" "Yes?" "I'm hungry." "What do you want me to do about that?"

 ***If you have any type of mental disorder, it's nothing to be ashamed of you and you aren't just some 'crazy' person. I was diagnosed with Psychosis myself a few years ago. Thankfully I'm no longer depressed so it's not a bother now. I know it's hard, to deal with. I don't want anyone to feel bad about any diagnosis they may have. Mental illness is still very misunderstood, the stigma of it is ridiculous. Thankfully it's slowly changing. Ash hasn't had anyone around her that's dealt with it so she uneducated about it at the moment. Like many are.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it so far. Please let me know if you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash frowned as she looked at the building in front of her. She glanced over the older brick building, looking for any signs that would suggest it was a doctor's office. There was no plaque on the door or to the side of the door with a doctor's name. In fact it didn't even look welcoming, the neighborhood it's located in wasn't the greatest neither. Ash sighed and glanced at her father "I thought you found a good psychiatrist." "I did." "There are no signs of this being a doctor's office." "Oh, he only takes a handful of patients. He's a very busy man, we're lucky he agreed to see you. He's the best in England, actually he's probably the best in Europe." Frayne lied. Maybe, he shouldn't of called him the best though, that was a bit much. Yeah, he shouldn't of said that. He frowned, oh well. "Well, go ahead." Frayne nudged his daughter forward as he reached for the door to open it. "You don't have to knock?" Ash questioned. "Ash, it's a doctor's office." He sighed as he pushed her inside the building.

It doesn't look like a doctor's office, Ash thought to herself as she looked around. There was old wallpaper that was peeling off. Vertical stripes with a floral design, the stripes were a dingy white color and a blue-ish color that might've been more aqua at one time, now it was just a sad shade of blue. On top of the stripes were flowers, baby blue, mustard yellow, and pink. It looked horrible. As she looked around she noticed the furniture looked almost as bad as the wallpaper. A small uncomfortable looking sofa sat in the room to her right, it also had a dated floral print. It looked more like a grandmother's home that refused to update than a doctor's office. "Dad, this place looks like it hasn't changed since the 1970s. Are you sure about this?" Before Frayne could respond someone chuckled from the end of the hallway. "1970s? More like the 1920s." The man continued to laugh. "I don't know why you're laughing, this is your pathetic house." Frayne scoffed. Ash stared at the man at the end of the hallway, his long red hair fell just below his rib cage, and even though he was a decent distance from her, she could clearly see his pale green eyes. "House?" She turned towards her father. Didn't he have his own practice or office? "He recently purchased this apartment, he's working on turning it into his office." Frayne mumbled awkwardly. Lydon grinned, since when was Frayne such a bad liar?

"How are you feeling?" Lydon sat on the end of his chair behind his desk, he didn't look very professional. Propping his head up with the palm of his right hand, he stared at the brunette across from him. "Um, I'm fine." Ash mumbled. "Do you feel sad or angry at times? More than usual?" The girl shook her head. Nothing was wrong with her emotionally. The man hummed to himself. "Tell me, what have you been seeing recently?" "Shadows, um, the first one I thought at first was a dream. It looked like the shadow of a man, he seemed solid but smokey at the same time." Ash fidgeted in her seat, even though he seemed relaxed something about the way he was looking at her seemed dangerous? Maybe that isn't the right word to describe it. Regardless it made her feel uneasy. "The second time I was with my friend, it was just a quick glance. It was gone after I looked away for a moment. It looked similar to the one in my bedroom though." "Is that all?" "Um, I accidentally bumped into a girl. She seemed pretty normal and I apologized, however, when I looked down her shadow...I don't know. It scared me though. It wasn't a normal shadow." Lydon nodded. "Did anything happen the week before this started?" "No, normal just like the weeks before." Lydon frowned. "Did you meet anyone before this started?" Ash shook her head. "How would meeting someone cause it?" Lydon stumbled over his words for a moment before giving a decent response. "It could've been something as simple as meeting someone that triggered your psychosis." "How?" "It could be as simple as you passing by someone. Since it's similar to the shadow of a tall man, you might've bumped into someone or even glancing at a shadow." Ash racked her brain, trying to remember if she noticed a man that tall. "Lydon, could I have a word with you?" Frayne stepped forward and nudged Ash towards the door.

"So?" Frayne questioned after shutting the door behind Ash. "I don't know." "You're useless." Frayne scoffed. "If she hasn't met anyone, maybe the formula just needs to be adjusted. From what we know, she has to meet him. If she hasn't met anyone new, it has to be the formula. She's a teenager now, it could be hormones for all we know." Lydon shrugged as he relaxed in his chair. "Hormones." Frayne deadpanned. "I mean, the hormones could be affecting how it's been working." Lydon casually turned his chair in circles while he spoke. "What are you, a child?" Frayne snapped, his grey eyes glaring at Lydon. "You're always so grumpy, poor Ash. Tell me, does she snap at every little thing someone does too? Is she your mini me? She didn't seem very friendly now that I think about it." Frayne growled, stepping forward he snatched Lydon from the chair by the collar of his shirt. "Do not insult my daughter." He hissed. Lydon grinned, his green eyes seemed to be mocking the angry man. "So, comparing her to you is insulting her?" He chuckled as he was shoved harshly back into the chair. "Want me to ask Issac? He knows more about this situation than we do." "No." "He'll find out eventually. He might even have a simple answer." "Bring him into this and I'll skin you alive." "We were actually suppose to let him know as soon as this started." Lydon reminded the angry man. "You're too attached." "She's my daughter." Lydon sighed, he didn't feel like arguing more. "If you say so." He watched as Frayne paced the office, obviously racking his brain to find an answer without bringing Issac into the mix. "She might know something." Frayne eventually mumbled. "Who might know something?" "Fix the formula. I'm going home." He didn't bother to glance at the redhead as he left the office and grabbed his daughter.

It was dark in the house, Clara frowned as she looked around. "Where's Ash?" She questioned the man across from her as she fidgeted. She knows better than anyone that she's not liked by the man. He doesn't exactly hide it. Still, she's always been as respectful as she can be to him. However, after all the years she's known him, this would be the first time she's ever been this uncomfortable. Scared. "Sit down." It was a demand. Clara felt a cold shiver go down her spine, too scared to question him she did as he said. "Ash isn't here." "She sent me a text asking-" Clara cut herself off as the dark haired man pulled a phone from his pocket, holding it up so the girl could see it. Ash's phone. "She accidentally grabbed my phone before she left today." He shrugged. Clara balled her fist hoping to hide the face that she was shaking from the man. "Why did you text me?" Frayne sat across from her. "I just needed to ask you something." "Oh." She whispered, he was really making her uncomfortable. Frayne scoffed, her fear was irritating him. "Has Ash met anyone recently?" Clara stared at the man, that was odd. "I don't think so, why?" Frayne glared. "She didn't meet anyone the day she came home late and you stayed the night?" Clara frowned as she thought about the day. "After school we went to a cafe." "Did she meet anyone?" "I don't understand." "How can you not understand?! Did she meet anyone?!" Frayne snapped, his grey eyes darkening as he yelled at the girl. Clara shrunk down into the chair. Ash's father is terrifying. She's always known he was unfriendly and he didn't care for her, but she never realized how truly terrifying he is. "Well, at the cafe a guy was flirting with her, she swears he wasn't but when I looked at him he just looked irritated. He was giving her a flirty smile." Frayne leaned forward, his nails digging into the arms of the chair. "Did she talk to him?" "No." "But-" Clara cut herself off, she was probably just imagining it. "What?" The man hissed. "There was an odd aura. It was probably just my imagination though." "Odd aura? What did he look like?" Clara paused, looking confused. What did he look like? Clara racked her brain, trying her best to remember the boy. All she could remember was the smile, his hair color and hairstyle seemed to be erased from her memory. Frayne watched as confusion and panic filled the blonde girl. "I don't remember. Why don't I remember?" She mumbled to herself. Frayne's eyes narrowed. The front opened catching the attention of both of them."Dad, I'm home." Ash stepped into the living room and frowned, Clara was sitting in a chair across from her father and a thick tension filled the air. "Clara? What are you doing here?"

The girl didn't answer, instead she sat frozen in her seat. What did he look like? It wasn't that long ago, she couldn't have forgotten that easy. "Um Clara? Dad?" Ash glanced at both of them. Her father looked annoyed and worried. Clara seemed to be slightly panicking. "What happened?" She stepped forward, placing her hand of Clara's shoulder. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?" "I don't remember!" Clara jumped from her chair and reached for Ash's shoulders. The brunette winced at the tight grip. "You remember the guy at the cafe right?" She slightly shook Ash and she spoke. "The one that kept smiling at you but wasn't friendly to me?" Ash frowned. "He wasn't unfriendly towards you." "He didn't smile at me." "You stared at him like a weirdo, I accidentally glanced at him. We've been over this." Ash sighed. "Okay, well that part isn't important right now." Clara's grip tightened. "Do you remember what he looks like? Your dad asked me, and I can't remember! All I remember is his smile, I can't even remember the color of his hair." Ash gently grabbed Clara's hands to remove them from her shoulder's afraid there would be bruises if the girl didn't let go soon. "Dad, why were you asking about that?" Frayne frowned. "I thought maybe she might remember something you didn't, you tend to be forgetful at times." "Surely the boy at the cafe isn't why I've started seeing things, he doesn't even look anything like the shadows." "Of course, Clara was just recalling everything that happened. You didn't mention it so I asked for more details." "But, why don't I remember what he looked like?" Clara cut in. "Clara, it's not that big of a deal, you barely glanced at him." Clara frowned. "But-" "You're over thinking it Clara." Ash turned to her father. "You met him the other day." Frayne gave Ash an odd look. "What?" "It was the boy that walked me home, I got dizzy on the way home and he noticed I wasn't feeling well so offered to walk me home. I tried inviting him in for tea, but I think you scared him when you opened the door." Frayne frowned. "Ash I-" No, there is something wrong. He needs to speak to Lydon. Frayne remembered that Ash hadn't felt well the day she come home. However, there was no boy with her. Clara remembers a boy but doesn't remember what he looks like. "Ash, did he tell you his name?" "Joseph, I told you that when you kind of met him, I guess technically you didn't meet though. Neither of you spoke to each other, he said he had to go so he didn't come in for tea." Frayne sighed. "Don't invite boys over. You didn't even know I was home and you wanted to invite a strange boy in." He lightly popped the back of her head as he spoke. "Clara, it's not unusual to forget someone's face, especially if you barely glanced at them. It would be different if you spoke to him." Frayne headed for the kitchen as he spoke. "Ash, what do you want for dinner?" "Can I stay for dinner?" "It's rude to ask like that." Frayne scoffed at the brown eyed girl. Clara frowned, she's missed dinner at her house because he asked her to come over. "I suppose you're always rude though. Fine, but you need to go home after dinner." Frayne sighed.

Frayne left for his office as the girls ate dinner in the dinning room. He made sure to shut and lock the door before calling Lydon. "Oh hey, how are you?" "What does he look like?" Frayne hissed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." "WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" Frayne snapped, annoyed at the redhead. "Hmm, I don't know. I've never met him." "Isador hasn't told you?" "Why would he tell me and not you?" "Ask him." "Okay, okay. Anything else?" Frayne grabbed a piece of paper from his desk. "Find out if he goes by other names." He mumbled as he wrote down a few notes from today.

Clara doesn't remember boy's appearance

Boy walked Ash home

I met him?

Erased memories or medication side effect? Dream?

Joseph

Frayne stared at the short lost in front of him. Ash didn't speak to the boy at the cafe, and though Clara didn't remember his appearance that wasn't a big deal, neither of them spoke to the boy while in the cafe. However, if he walked Ash home why didn't he remember that? Frayne would remember a boy walking his daughter home, especially if he was a stranger that walked her home because she didn't feel well. This started before Ash spoke to the boy though. From what Isador told him, there is no way it could be the boy. Frayne groaned. Regardless the boy still bothered him, even if he isn't the monster. Frayne would never forget someone bringing his daughter home. Did he actually bring Ash home though? Could everything just be getting worse? Could it have brought her home and appeared as the boy before her? He needs more information.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Ash walked into the kitchen, a red t-shirt hung off her shoulders, touching her knees and hiding the grey shorts underneath. Frayne sat at the table with a coffee mug before him. "Did you forget how to cook?" The man replied. The teenager frowned and reached for a container on the counter. Frayne glanced up, his grey eyes widening. "What are you doing!?" He stared at the brunette in disbelief. Ash turned around, confusion spread across her face. "You told me to get my own breakfast. I decided to eat leftovers." She replied. Frayne glared. "That's cake." The girl glanced down at the chocolate cake in front of her. "Yeah, it'll go good with a cold glass of milk." The man stood from the table and grabbed a magazine from the bar. "You know better than that." He scolded as he popped the back of her head with the magazine. "I don't want to cook." She whinned while pulling out a cake knife." Frayne snatched the cake knife from the girl and shoved her towards the table. "You brat, fine, I'll make you breakfast." He scoffed while grabbing some ingredients from the fridge. "Are you going to ask me what I want?" "No, I don't care what you want. I'm making you a ham and cheese omelet." Ash grinned though her father couldn't see it. "Okay, that sounds good." Frayne frowned. "On second thought, maybe oatmeal." Ash glared at his back. "I don't like oatmeal." "I don't care." "I'll go to a cafe and have cake for breakfast there." Frayne rolled his eyes as he cracked three eggs into a bowl and added some milk. "Not if I ground you." "For not wanting to eat oatmeal?" Frayne shrugged. "Yeah, why not." "You better not under cook the egg."

Frayne sat the omelet in front of his daughter and grabbed himself another cup of coffee. "Ash, could you tell me more about the boy, Joseph?" The girl raised her head to look at the man above her. "Dad, there's not much to tell. I saw him in a cafe once and he happened to be walking by when I didn't feel well, so he offered to walk me home." She shrugged and looked back down at her omelet. "You don't know how old he is? You didn't have a conversation with him when he walked you home?" Frayne pressed more. "Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I felt bad that he went out of his way to help me. I mean, he didn't really try to make conversation either but I was so awkward. I'm sure he could feel how tense I was. On the other hand he was calm and didn't seem bothered. I feel bad I didn't speak to him now." Ash sighed as she grabbed some of the milk in front of her. "I guess I was kind of rude to him." She frowned. Frayne sighed he wanted to ask her what he looked like, though he couldn't. She can't find out that he has no memory of a boy walking her home. "Why are you so hung up on this? I know you can be overprotective but this is a bit ridiculous." Frayne glared at the teen. "I'm just worried, can you blame me? Anyway, didn't I tell you, you can't date until you're thirty." Frayne watched in amusement as his daughter's face started to heat up. "What?! I don't even know the guy, you're jumping to conclusions. I can't believe you!" She turned her head away trying to hide her red cheeks. "And what do you mean thirty?! I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to date." Frayne raised a brow. "This is my house, my rules." He grinned as she started to get worked up. "What makes you think I'll be living here when I'm thirty?" She glared at him. "Maybe I'll be in Italy, or an Asian country. I want to travel the world. There's no way I'll be here until I'm thirty." "Well, I hope you won't be here until you're thirty. But you still aren't allowed to date until you're thirty." Ash scoffed. "That doesn't even make sense. If I wanted to I would date right now." She crossed her arms over her chest and she glared at the black haired man. Frayne just continued to grin, holding his head in his palm as he watched his daughter pout.

She's late. Ash frowned as she glanced at her phone. It was only ten minutes so far but it irritated the girl that her blonde best friend is late. Her thumb hovered over Clara's name in the message app, she sighed, deciding to wait five more minutes before messaging or calling her.

Twenty minutes, she's twenty minutes late. Ash glared at the phone, Clara also hadn't responded to the text message five minutes earlier.

 **Where are you?**

 **Clara?**

 **The movie starts in twenty minutes.**

 **You told me to go ahead and buy the tickets online. I've wasted my time and money, the movie starts in five minutes.**

 **...**

 **Are you okay?**

 **Seriously, you're worrying me.**

"You look upset." Ash stiffened, opening her mouth to snap at the person. Though when she met their eyes the words got hung in her throat. It was him. The boy smiled kindly as he watched the brunette's eyes widen in shock. "It's you." She mumbled, then glancing at his clothing she frowned. "You really should wear long pants outside." He chuckled at her concern. "I told you before, It's fine. I'm not cold." "But-" "Never mind me, are you okay?" Ash tore her eyes away from his pale legs. "Yes, it's nothing. I'm waiting for a friend." She mumbled. "Oh? I'm sorry to bother you then." "No, it's fine. She's late-" she glanced down at her phone and frowned. "-really late." It wasn't uncommon for Clara to be late, but she would always reply after Ash contacted her to remind her. "I should call her mom, I'm sorry I-" Ash glanced up from her phone and met his eyes, tilting her head slightly she frowned. "I-" She mumbled as she started to reach for the boy as if she was in a trance. Blinking she jolted. "Oh, I'm sorry! I uhh, I should call her mom. I-" she blushed and turned from him awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, I don't know- uh I should go. Goodbye." She turned and quickly walked away from the boy. The boy just grinned as he watched the girl walk away.

Sitting down on a bench she pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts she clicked on Clara's mother's number. "Hello?" Ash fidgeted in her seat when the woman answered. "Hello, Miss Alice, do you know where Clara is?" "She's at home, hopefully resting. She had a high fever when she woke up this morning." Ash's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was worried because we were suppose to meet today and she didn't show up." The women's voice turned stern. "And she didn't call you to let you know. I can't believe her, I'm so sorry sweetie. I hope you didn't wait too long for her. I'm going to give her an earful when I get home." "No, no. It's okay, she's sick. I didn't know, I was just worried so I called you." "She was awake earlier, it's not like she's on her deathbed. There is no reason for her not to contact you." Ash frowned. "With her fever she probably forget, it's okay. I was just worried." "Sweetie, I'm at the cashier now. I'm sorry Clara didn't contact you. You should come by for dinner when Clara is feeling better." Ash nodded though the woman couldn't see. "Of course. Goodbye." "Bye sweetie."

"I can't." Clara snapped. "What? Wait, are you mad at me?" Ash questioned as she laid back on her bed. The phone sat on her desk beside her on speaker. "Yes." "Why?" Clara huffed. "I'm grounded." "What did you do?" "I didn't call or text you to let you know I couldn't meet up with you Saturday." Ash sat up in her bed, turning to look at the phone she frowned. "Seriously?" "Yes!" "I-" "Apparently I worried you, and you lost money because of me." "How did she know I already paid for the tickets?" "..." "Clara?" "I told her." She mumbled. "It wasn't that expensive, I don't mind." "It's mainly because I didn't call you." "Well, you were sick." "Mum said you sounded really worried. So, she's angry at me for doing that to you." Clara sighed. "I'm sorry Ash, I should've called you. I would've been really worried too." "Yeah, you should've." "I would call Frayne in that situation." Ash laughed. "No you wouldn't." "...Yeah, I would go to the police about a missing person instead." "My dad isn't that bad!" "Yes he is." "Anyway, how are you on the phone if you're grounded?" "Oh, mom told me to call you to let you know I won't be able to talk to you for a week, at least on the phone. I'll see you at school on Monday." "Okay, bye. Sorry you're grounded." "Bye." Ash laid back on her bed with a sigh. "I guess miracles do happen." Ash glanced up to see her father leaning against the door frame. "It's my fault she's grounded." She mumbled as she turned away from the dark haired man. "Well, I'm just happy I don't have to see her for a week." Before Ash could reply he spoke again. "We're going to back to Doctor Lydon on Wednesday, your medicine is ready." Ash sighed. "He's weird, are you positive he's a doctor?" "Yes." Frayne glanced at his phone as it started vibrating in his hand, he gave Ash a slight wave before walking into his office to take the call. "What?" He mumbled as he answered. "You need to take her to Isador." Lydon's serious tone made Frayne uncomfortable. "Did you-" Lydon cut him off. "I don't know anything yet, but we need to talk to Isador and do a blood test. Something is wrong." "I'm not taking her to him." Frayne snapped at the redhead. "We don't have a fucking choice. If you don't you might lose your daughter. I think I know what the shadow is, but I need blood work and to know more about the situation. Isador has the answers we need to figure out what's going on." Frayne let the phone drop to the ground and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he just take her and leave the damn country?

Please review if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I'm sorry this chapter took awhile. I've actually had most of it written awhile now, I moved to back to China after visiting my family seven months in America. I just unpacked my laptop, only to realize I need wifi to be able to put the story together. I've got two parts typed on my laptop and the rest of the story is written on my iPhone each part in a different note. With that said, I'm not 100% sure it'll flow like it should. Also, if anything seems off character about the characters compared to the chapters before please let me know. I have problems with my memory and I can't go back and re-read the whole story every time I write a new chapter.**

 **Also I don't think there is many people reading this, but the hate for Joseph really gets to me. Even after his backstory people on tumblr were still hating him. I always have a soft spot for characters like this that deserve better. (Alois Trancy)**

* * *

What a horrible time for her to be grounded. Maybe if I call her mom and explain she'll allow Clara to go with me? Clara did say she was grounded because she caused me to worry. Ash thought as she glanced down at the flier in her hands. She leaned back into the bench with a sigh. Maybe dad will go with me? She sighed. No, he would grumble the whole time and count down the minutes until they left. She wouldn't truly be able to enjoy it, even though Clara didn't care for it neither, at least she didn't grumble and actually acted like she cared. I could just go alone, I guess. She frowned at the flier, she really didn't want to go alone though.

"You look troubled." A familiar voice spoke.

She glanced up to see the silver haired boy. "Joseph?"

"Good morning." He smiled down at her.

"Mornin'." She replied.

"Are you interested in Ancient Egypt."

"Huh?" Joseph raised his right hand, slightly waving the same flier she had in her hands.

"Oh, yes. I love ancient history. It's my passion. Especially Ancient Egypt." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Ancient Egypt is one of my interest too."

"Really?!" He nodded. "Mind if I join you?" He motioned to the bench.

"Oh go ahead." She grinned.

"Are you going to the exhibit?" He nodded towards the flier.

"Yeah, I was hoping to go with my friend but I don't think she'll be able to go. So I guess I'll be going alone, which is fine. She isn't really interested in Ancient Egypt anyway."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Really?!" She turned towards him and grabbed his arm as she spoke. "That'd be great, I'd love to go to the exhibit with someone who is actually interested in Ancient Egypt!" After her outburst she realized she was clinging to his arm. "I'm so sorry!" She mumbled quickly turning back to look towards the path and placing her hands in her lap.

"I don't mind." He smiled causing the brunette to blush.

"What day would you like to go?" She mumbled glancing at her hands.

"Are you free Saturday?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, we should get dinner after. I-" She paused eyes wide, it sounded like she was asking him out on a date! "I- mean, depending on how long we're there. We might as well get dinner too, or maybe just go to the cafe at the museum. Obviously as friends, not like a date or anything- not that I wouldn't want to go on a date you with! I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable mentioning dinner because I-" She stopped hearing the boy beside her laughing. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as he laughed.

"It's a date then." He teased giving the blushing girl a wink.

She glanced at the ground and nodded. "Want to meet here about two?"

He reached for her chin slowly lifting until their eyes met. Slowly, he moved his hand to cup her face, his hand was cool against her warm cheeks. "Perfect." He smirked, leaning forward. Her eyes widened as his lips were centimeters from her own, however, before their lips met he quickly pulled away. "I'll see you Saturday then." His smirk melted into an innocent grin.

* * *

"What?" Ash stared at her father.

"Is something wrong?" Frayne replied as he flipped through some documents on his desk.

"Can't it wait? Until Sunday or something. Anyway I thought I have an appointment Saturday." Ash frowned.

The dark haired man glanced up at the girl. "We had to cancel, something important came up for him. Anyway, I've already got our train tickets, what's wrong with leaving Friday? You got a date?" Frayne joked.

Ash didn't respond, causing the man's brows to furrow. "You have a date?"

Ash fidgeted. "I, uh, don't know." She mumbled.

"You don't know."

"I wanted Clara to go to the Egyptian exhibit with me, but she'll still be grounded. You aren't interested in history and will grumble the whole time-"

"I don't grumble." He cut in.

"-anyway, it turns out Joseph really likes ancient Egyptian history too! So he asked if I wanted to go with him to the exhibit, then get dinner after. But, I don't know if it's exactly a date. It might be just as friends. I mean he asked me in a way you ask a friend to go out. But he said 'it's a date' before he left, then again people tend to say that casually and don't really mean it's an actual date." Ash rambled awkwardly.

Frayne bit his lower lip, she can't be serious. Noticing the slight blush on her cheeks he folded his hands in front of his face and bit his knuckles, trying his best to hold back.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Ash stepped towards him when she noticed his shoulders were shaking. His head was down so she couldn't see his expression.

"...Dad?"

"HAHAHAHA." He finally burst. "Of course your first date would be at a history museum to see an Egyptian exhibit." He managed to say in between his laughter.

"Anyway, who is Joseph? A classmate?" He questioned.

"What?" Ash frowned. "Dad, you're joking, right?"

"No?"

"You met him, he walked me home the night I wasn't feeling well. We had a conversation about him the other day with Clara? Dad how can you not remember that? That isn't a funny joke." She glared, assuming it was a joke. He'd never forget something like that.

"Yeah, Sorry." Frayne nodded. "I'll see if I can have the train tickets switched to another date. What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

"Clara!" Ash jogged towards the girl a few feet away. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup." The blonde grinned. "Though I kind of wish I wasn't, I have a test today in science class."

"Did you have time to study?"

"Yeah, Mom actually helped me."

Ash grabbed the other girl's upper arm stopping her. "I have a date Saturday." She couldn't tell Clara she wasn't sure if it was actually a date.

Clara's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah? Tell me everything! Who is he?"

"Joseph."

"Joseph who?"

"The guy from the cafe."

Clara furrowed her brow. "The barista? I thought his name was Bruce." Clara spoke referring to the friendly barista that often spoke to them.

"No, the guy that I didn't speak to but you swore he was flirting with me just because he smiled at me."

"What?"

Ash froze, they both forgot him?

"We're going to be late for class, I'll tell you later."

Clara jogged after the brunette. "Wait! Tell me more about him? What does he look like? How old is he?"

"Well, he has silver hair and blue eyes. His hair is rather long. He's-" Ash sighed. "I don't know how old he is. I really should ask him."

"Silver hair?!" Her eyes widened. "What the hell? Is he at least a silver fox? Ugh, is he going to be your sugar daddy? That's so gross. Plus he has long hair? Midlife crisis? Ash you can do so much better." The blonde's outburst caught the attention of those around the two girls. A couple women looked at Ash with disgust, an older lady gave her a disappointed look, and two older men whispered to each other wondering if she had a father.

She grabbed the blonde and pulled her away trying to ignore the looks she received from those around her. "You idiot!" She hissed. "He's not an old man, he's around our age. I just haven't asked him his age yet!" As she spoke she continued pulling the girl towards their school.

"But you said he has silver hair." Clara mumbled.

"That doesn't mean he's old!"

* * *

"Why aren't you eating?" Clara questioned as she dropped her tray in from of her best friend.

The girl's nose wrinkled at the sight of the food. "Why would I get that?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Bring your own lunch?"

"I'm fine." Ash frowned. "Umm I'm worried." She mumbled.

"About the food?"

"What? No. It's something serious. It's about my psychosis. So you know I've been seeing that shadow? Dad took me to the psychiatrist and I'm on medication for it."

Clara nodded. "Are you still seeing the shadow?"

The brunette fidgeted her in seat. "Actually, it's joseph. You really don't remember him?"

Clara shook her head. "But it's not a big deal, especially since he was just a random guy in the cafe."

"The other night you were at our house, you remember?"

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward being alone with your dad. But he's really worried about you."

"Do you remember what we were talking about?"

The blonde raised a brow. "Yeah, your dad was trying to figure out if something triggered your psychosis so he was asking me if you met anyone. Or if anything odd happened."

"You told him about Joseph. When I came home you were panicking because you didn't remember what he looked like. I told you it wasn't a big deal because you barely glanced at him. Dad also met him because he walked me home one night when I wasn't feeling well." Clara shook her head as Ash spoke. "But you don't remember him, dad doesn't remember meeting him or anything else." Ash whispered.

Clara pushed the tray away worry filled her brown eyes. "Ash, we didn't talk about anyone named Joseph."

Ash closed her eyes, trying her best to keep the tears from falling. "H-he's not real, is he?" Placing her head on the table she covered herself with her arms. "I'm sick." She held her breath, keeping herself from sobbing. "I thought the shadow was bad, it's so much worse." Clara reached to place her hand on her best friend, only for the other girl to slap it away. Clara frowned. How can I help her? She glanced at her phone, only ten minutes left until class. Ash can't go to class like this.

 **You need to come pick Ash up.** Clara glanced up at Ash after sending the message. Her shoulders were shaking, quiet sobs coming from her.

 **What's wrong?**

 **She's really upset, can you please come pick her up?** Ash needs to tell him herself.

 **Ten minutes.**

Clara sighed, hopefully Ash will calm down enough they can walk to the office without anyone noticing her crying. Their classmates are so nosy.

* * *

"He's not real."

"Ash, it's okay. I'm going to help you. You'll be fine. I promise. Saturday we're going back to see Lydon. Until then, if you see him again don't talk to him. Don't acknowledge him." As he spoke he wrapped his arms around the girl. Her tears had dried up hours ago, the two of them sat on the sofa in silence for hours before she finally spoke up.

"I hate this."

* * *

Of course, of course her mind would do this to her. She frowned as the figure walked closer. She should turn around, leave the park. She knew she should, but her feet wouldn't move. Dad told me to stay away, don't acknowledge him, though, staring at him like she was is acknowledging him. Shouldn't her mind be the reasonable one telling her to walk away? Wait, it's my mind doing this. Her thoughts were jumbled. It was hard for her to believe this wasn't real, that he isn't real.

Does he know? Or is this just as real for him? That's not how it works. Regardless if he's aware, he's not real. Just like a character from a book or anime. They're not real and neither is he. Wait, can he be aware? No, a fictional character can't be aware because they are real. It was hard for her to understand the situation. This is different than a character in a book or anime, he's standing right before her. Well, at least her mind is making it seem like he is. As he spoke she tuned him out, instead she changed her focus to his eyes. He almost looked like he was in pain. No. He's just a character, just her imagination. She frowned at the thought. Why can't I at least change it so he truly looks happy?

"Ash?" Her eyes widened as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his eyes.

No. This isn't fair. I want you to be real. I need you to be real. She nodded, afraid if she opened her mouth the truth would spill out. It's so odd, how she feels about him. It's not normal. Well, nothing about this is normal.

The silver haired boy moved forward, so close she could feel his breathe on her face. So cruel this game her mind is playing. "Tell me what's wrong." He whispered as he moved to hold her waist. She tried to ignore the feeling of him massaging her sides. It feels so real, it feels so good. This disorder is a curse. She closed her eyes as his warm lips met hers. Or is it a twisted blessing? I don't want him to disappear.

He pulled away from the kiss, though as he spoke his lips brushed against hers. "Tell me the truth."

No.

If I say it aloud, will he disappear?

"Ash." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her once again. "Tell me."

Slowly she moved her hands to his biceps. "Y-you aren't real." She tightened her grip, praying that holding onto him with keep him from disappearing.

"Of course I'm real."

"Dad and Clara don't remember you. Clara wouldn't shut up about you, and you walked me home. Dad would never forget that. Clara was upset she didn't remember what you look like the other day, but now neither of them remember. This connection I feel it's not normal. It's my psychosis. But I don't care if it's not real, I don't want you to go away."

Without saying a word he pulled the girl into him, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck. As he rubbed her back he grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Frayne paced the living room, panic filled his grey eyes. She's an hour late, she's never late. Horrible scenarios filled his mind. Did the medicine stop working completely and IT did something? Was she cornered by a creep? Was she kidnapped? Did Isador do something? He isn't suppose to be in England yet. Should he call the cops? No, either IT has gotten to her or Isador has. He wasn't sure which was worse.

"Lydon, are you sure?"

"Yes, he's not in England. Pretty sure he's not even in Europe."

"So it has to be-"

"No." Lydon cut the man off. "I know it's been getting slightly worse, however, it wouldn't happen that fast."

"Slightly? You call her suddenly seeing shadows then a boy she swears I met slightly worse?!"

"I'll help you look for her. Let me see if I can find a way to track her." Lydon mumbled, while racking his brain for a solution.

Frayne tossed the phone across the room in frustration.

"So you lost her." A voice casually spoke as if they were talking about the weather.

They had been there throughout the whole conversation, though in Frayne's panicked state he never felt their presence.

Fear struck the black haired man. There sitting on the couch was a demonic looking figure, large black bat like wings were folded on his back, his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Though his comment sounded casual and almost uncaring, red eyes glared into Frayne's grey eyes.

"What have you done with my daughter?"

The demon on the couch scoffed. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, _my_ daughter."

"I haven't touched her. I came here because her presence disappeared a few hours ago. I was hoping you had something to do with, unfortunately it's much worse."

Before Frayne could question him, he disappeared.

Much worse? What could be worse? Is she- No. she's okay.

* * *

"Stay away from the witch's child!" A woman stood over a young brunette girl, knocking her to the floor. "Do you want him to curse our family?" She kicked the young girl as she continued. "They will think we are associated with the witch and that we're witches!" Another kick. The young girl held her breath, trying to keep quite. Yelling out in pain will only make it worse.

An older man with greying hair barely glanced up from the dough he was kneading. "Not so loud Dear, we don't want others to know."

The woman huffed, giving the girl one last kick to her ribs.

"Joseph?" The girl whispered as she glanced at the boy by a newly dug grave.

"What happened to your face?!" He stumbled up the small hill to the girl. Gently he placed his finger tips on her right cheek. A green colored bruise sat below her right eye.

"Mom."

He knew he should tell the girl before him that she needs to stay away. That they shouldn't speak to each other. The blonde boy turned away from her stare. The kindness in her eyes filled his heart with warmth. It's selfish. Clinging to her kindness, clinging to their friendship. They could leave together. Run away and create a new life, just the two of them.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he pulled her into his arms. Biting his lip as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He refused to cry, she can't see him cry. He held his breathe as she pulled him closer, trying his best to swallow his sobs. He failed.

* * *

The woman glared down at the young girl. "I told you to pack."

"I-I don't want to leave."

The woman raised her hand, harshly slapping her daughter. "You have ruined our life. You're lucky your father saved enough money over the years so we can move to a new town and open shop." She slapped her again.

"We will leave everything of yours here and have you tied to the cart if you don't do as I say." It wasn't an empty threat.

Slowly the girl made her way to the small corner of the house. As she grabbed the few dresses she owned and a couple books she avoided looking at her mother, trying to ignore the woman's glare burning into her back.

The girl sobbed as she was shoved in the cart. "He doesn't know!" She coughed between the words and sobs. "Please! Let me tell him. I need to tell him goodbye!'Her parent's ignored her sobs, embarrassed by stares they were receiving from those around them.

"Joseph!" She screamed, hoping the boy would hear her. He didn't.

* * *

The girl shot up, soaked in sweat and panting, tears running down her face.

What was that? She glanced down, noticing she was in a bed. A dream? It felt so real. She wiped the tears from her eyes, her heart clinched in pain. She took deep breaths to keep from crying more. It was just a dream. She repeatedly told herself. It's okay, by the end of the day I'll forget.

Wait, where am I?

It wasn't her bed. Glancing around the room she noticed it was rather bare. Even the bed itself was bland, everything was white other than the brown dresser to her left and the wooden floors.

"You're awake." The silver haired boy smiled at her from the doorway.

"Joseph? Where am I?"

He stepped into the room, standing by her bed he ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Home."

* * *

 **So I wanted to give a better idea of what the characters look like**

 **Ash has shoulder length brown hair, with auburn mixed in that shows clearly in the has hazel green eyes, that have more green in them than brown. She's a bit on the shorter side. (I rather her not awkwardly tower over Joseph so they are around the same height.)**

 **Frayne has black hair and grey eyes, his hair is medium length parted on the right. I'm trying to think of a character it's similar too. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Clara has long dirty blonde hair to her mid back, its naturally wavy but she doesn't do much with it, it's doesn't look horribly frizzy but it isn't like a model.**

 **Lydon long light red hair and light green eyes. He sometimes has it pulled back into a braid.**

 **Demon thing - I think I described him okay in this chapter? Bat wings (Like Kuronue in yu yu hakusho if you want a better idea of the wings) long black hair pulled into a low pony tail. Red eyes.**

 **Isador - who knows**


End file.
